disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Father Trouble
'Catboy’s Father Trouble '''is the 8th episode of Season 24. Summary While Connor tries to deal with his issues at home and school by day, the PJ Masks must overcome Romeo’s new static forcefield in which they might never break through unless Catboy overcomes his frustration. Plot The episode begins in Connor’s room where Connor is packing up his backpack. After he was done packing, Connor filled Lucky’s food and water bowls, then slides down the stairs railing to the kitchen where he’ll eat breakfast. but when he got down there, Connor was surprised to see his dad, Calvin, practicing a new Maruvian spell. Connor lets out a sigh as he sat down. It was really hard for him to have a dad who is a descendant of an ancient Maruvian wizard. When Connor asked his dad what kind of spell he was working on, Calvin says that he's working on making breakfast with magic. Half-smiling, Connor says that that's great but he'd rather have his breakfast done the regular way than just have it done with magic just as Calvin sets the plate of bacon and eggs with a bowl of Connor's favorite cereal on the table and in front of Connor so he could eat it, but before Connor could dig in, the plate suddenly shakes and then hits Connor right in the face, as it fell, leaving bacon strips on his mouth and eggs on his eyes, forming a smiling face on him. Embarrassed, Calvin gets the bacon and eggs off and apologizes to his son for his magic making the plate go right onto his face as Connor sarcastically says that it's cool after wiping his face and then wolfing down his breakfast. After Connor finished his breakfast, he went out to school after saying goodbye to his dad just as Calvin thinks that maybe he should help his son a little bit more. Later, in Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor was in his first class Magic-ology. Everyone was making cleaning potions, but as Connor reaches out for some house dust, he suddenly realized that he forgot to pick some up from his house, that is until his dad appeared at the door with a cup full of house dust, much to Connor's shock, surprise, and annoyance. With his lower eyelid twitching and smiling crookedly, Connor asks his dad what he was doing in school when he should be at home as Calvin says that he wants to help him by adding one cup of house dust into his cleaning potion. Villain Motives * Romeo: To trap the PJ Masks in his new static forcefield Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Helping Hand from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 24 episodes based on cartoons